


The Gift

by devoosha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, only Allura's alive though she's only really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance draws Keith's name for a gift exchange and hopes he comes up with the perfect gift.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Klasix Master Collection





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyrandomhappenklance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/gifts), [BangBangBeefKeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/gifts), [letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/gifts), [Anime_fangirl823](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/gifts), [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts).



> Stupid Covid and all made it so I couldn't get holiday gifts for my VLD besties. So I wrote them this story as their gift, to thank them for over a year and a half of love and support. I love you guys! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Some Christmas fluff for you!

**The Gift**

Lance stared at the name neatly written on the small slip of paper in his hand. He had just drawn it from the small bowl Hunk waved in front of him. Hunk had written everyone’s name on it for a Christmas gift exchange in his blocky and small print.

**_“Keith”_ **

He schooled his features from the frown he felt starting to furrow his brow, as the others still had their eyes on him. He forced a smile on his face, glancing up and at each person in turn, so they wouldn’t guess who he got. Maybe he could convince Hunk to trade with him.

They were on Earth, gathered at the McClain family farm. His mother, much to his dismay, had invited the former Paladins, along with any attached significant others or family, to a Thanksgiving celebration. The holiday had long fallen from popular tradition, Lance’s family kept it up, right down to the jiggly lump of cranberry sauce still in the shape of a can gracing the space next to his mother’s plate.

While Lance enjoyed seeing his former team, it was with a certain amount of stress. Guilt for not making it work with Allura, though both of them knew it was for the best and they were better off friends. They shouldn’t have tried when they did, because both of their hearts were bound to others and trying a relationship with that hanging on them in the middle of a war wasn’t the best idea. At least they came to their senses.

However, Keith’s rare visits were, of course, the hardest. Did he mention his heart was bound to someone else? It was – to a black-haired, intense, gorgeous-eyed, dorky, funny, and kind-hearted soul. Every visit Keith made, it was on the tip of Lance’s tongue to say…something. He couldn’t read Keith, though. He couldn’t tell if Keith was interested back or not. It was hard to say. Sometimes he caught a look in Keith’s eyes, a little shimmer in the dark grey depths, a softening in the expression, that quickened Lance’s heart rate, but then it’d pass, leaving Lance to wonder if he was seeing things or just reading his own hope into Keith’s face.

Shiro mentioned getting together for Christmas, as the Paladins sat together outside around the bonfire Lance built. He offered his and Curtis’ house and invited the Voltron crew, Veronica, Coran, Romelle, Shay, and Acxa. Lance wanted to decline, but his sister (the traitor) said he must go and be with his team.

Pidge was the one who suggested exchanging gifts, a tradition they had to explain to the alien members of the party. Before he knew it, Hunk had written everyone’s name on slips of paper, tossed them in an empty, plastic bowl, and shoved it in front of everyone’s face to pick.

Lance was not happy to have Keith.

Not only was Keith probably to hardest person in the world to buy for (like how many knives can one man have?), but Lance went into a slight panic about getting something for someone he was in love with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, Hunk,” Lance whispered to Hunk in the dark of his bedroom. Everyone had stayed the night, housed in the numerous spare rooms and guest rooms of the expansive farm. Hunk was in Lance’s room, curled up in bed with Lance.

“Hmm?” Hunk mumbled tiredly.

“Whose name did you get?”

“I can’t tell you. It breaks the rules of the gift exchange.”

“Huuuuuuuuuuunk…” Lance whined.

“Why?”

“I wanna trade.”

“You can’t trade.”

“Why not?”

“It’s the rules. You get who you get.”

“I can’t have this person, Hunk. I just can’t.”

“Why?”

Lance groaned. “It’s the worst person. I have no idea. I just. I just can’t do it.”

Hunk let out a long sigh. “Look. If you don’t know what to get Keith, ask Shiro or Krolia.”

Lance sat straight up with a little squawk. “I didn’t say it was Keith!”

He was offended at the little chuckle from Hunk’s side of the bed. “Keith’s the only one you’d have a freak out about.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is. Why not give him a written love confession?”

“What!?”

“Oh, wait. Don’t do that. I think Curtis picked by Christmas in the betting pool. Or was that Shiro? No,” he contradicted himself. “I think Shiro said Keith would confess by Christmas. Shay was the one who said you would. Curtis had Thanksgiving and you, so he lost. If you wait until Valentine’s Day, I’ll get the pot.”

“You have a bet on us!?” Lance squealed.

“Oh, yeah. We’re all in on it.”

“Who’s we?”

“Umm…everyone? All the people here tonight. Oh, and the MFE pilots.”

“Even my family?”

“Of course.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Lance said as the rest of what Hunk said caught up to him. “What do you mean that people picked Keith to confess?”

“Holy shit,” Hunk said. “You both really are oblivious. Like, Shiro pointed that out, but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

“Keith likes me?”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“Noooooo!” Lance yelled, draping his body over Hunk. “No no no. You can’t drop that on me and go to sleep!”

“Good night, Lance.”

Though Lance tried to get more out of him, Hunk started to fake snore and drown him out. Hunk held out for fifteen minutes before Lance gave up and lay back down. Keith liked him? He couldn’t believe all their friends and family had a betting pool on them. Ugh. Now he had to get the perfect gift for Keith. Something to show Keith how much he meant to Lance. Maybe wow him so much Keith would confess. And if he didn’t, Lance would. He was fine with either Shiro or Shay winning the money.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn’t think of anything. 

The thing is, Lance considered himself the King of Gift Giving. He was master at finding the perfect gift for the gift receiver. This wasn’t a self-proclaimed title either. He had been told from a young age that he somehow had a way of knowing exactly what would put the biggest smile on someone’s face.

Keith, however, stumped him.

He knew it was because not only did it have to be perfect for Keith, but also had to convey how much he meant to Lance. You can’t give someone a gift card to Knives-R-Us and follow it up with “I love you, want to date me?” No, it had to be romantic. But not, like, romantic-romantic. Nothing obvious, because if Lance didn’t get the feeling that he’d just swept Keith off his feet and knocked the boy out with his amazing gift giving skills, he wouldn’t confess…and wait for Valentine’s Day so Hunk could win the pot.

He would have to resort to asking someone. Unfortunately, the one person he wanted to ask was off with Keith on a mission. Shiro had accompanied Keith on a brief visit to some planet seeking aid. Shiro was there to assess what Earth could send, and of course, Keith was there on behalf of his reformed Blade Humanitarian Coalition. What if Keith was next to Shiro when Lance called? Or somehow, Keith found out? They weren’t back on Earth until a few days before the party and Lance’s time was short enough. He didn’t want to cut it that short.

Wait. Krolia? He knew Krolia was on New Daibazaal with Kolivan. Doing whatever she and Kolivan got up to when they weren’t out doing Blade stuff (he didn’t want to know). He thought about it. He could call her, but he always felt awkward talking to her. She was so stern, rarely smiled around him, and he felt as if she disapproved of him. Would she help him if he asked?

Then the idea hit. He knew exactly what to get for Keith. Krolia might be the only person in the universe to help him. Checking the time, he took in a deep breath and reached for his communicator. He only hoped she could help him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So what did you get Keith?” Hunk asked, balancing a platter of garlic knots in one hand, and a tray of cookies in the other.

Lance didn’t answer the question, shot at him as he entered the kitchen of Curtis and Shiro’s home. “You made me garlic knots?”

“Nice dodge,” Hunk said, sliding the platter onto the counter. “Yes, of course I did. I know your mom makes them for Christmas.”

“You’re the best ever, Hunky!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms around Hunk and nearly upsetting the cookie tray.

“Watch it,” Hunk warned, squeezing Lance with one arm. “So what did you get?”

“You’ll see,” Lance said, shrugging. “I already put it under the tree.”

In truth, he was scared shitless and wanted to turn around and leave. Only, Veronica flew them there, warning him the whole time not to confess to Keith that night, because she had New Years Eve. He supposed he could fly the small craft back to their farm and strand her here. She might even thank him for the opportunity to hook up with Acxa. Or she might kill him. Probably both. Thank him as she strangled him.

Just for that, he thought, he would confess tonight so she didn’t win any money.

Of course, that thought sent him into a slight panic. What if he overstepped his bounds with Keith’s gift? It was…a lot. Keith might be angry. He’d have to make sure he didn’t sit anywhere near Keith when gift opening time happened. Keith still carried his Marmoran blade and Lance thought Christmas might be spoiled if Keith stabbed him. If Lance sat far enough away, his long legs would give him the advantage to escape before any blood was shed.

The friends and family made merry, partaking of the meal thrown together by Hunk, Shay, and Curtis, who turned out to be a surprisingly good cook. Which, Keith said, making everyone laugh, was fortunate for Shiro, who couldn’t boil water without burning down the house. Lance could hardly eat, though. Even his beloved garlic knots couldn’t tempt him. His stomach felt as tied up in knots as the little pieces of innocent dough. 

Spiked eggnog and rum drinks added to the festivities, giving everyone (except Lance) a pleasant buzz. The conversation was light and laughter was plenty. They traded jokes and teased each other as they got in each other’s way to help clean up after the delicious dinner.

When they gathered in the living room, where the tree stood shining in its glory, it was so crowded that Lance stood at the entrance to the kitchen. Everyone else found places on the couch, the loveseat, the fireplace hearth, or the floor. Lance glanced over his shoulder through the kitchen, measuring the distance to the door, then checked the distance between him and Keith, who sat on the opposite side of the living room next to the tree.

Keith was tasked with handing out gifts. He made a face when Shiro put a Santa hat on him and Lance almost died at how cute he looked with the little white puffball flopping into his face and obscuring his pout. However, he gamely grabbed the first gift, read the tag, and stood up to bring it to Pidge.

Lance kept his eyes on Keith’s gift, the one he wrapped in blue paper with fat snowmen on it. It was toward the back and his heart sped up every time Keith made to grab a present. He barely acknowledged when Keith read his name and came over to hand it to Lance, giving him a soft smile.

Once someone got their gift, everyone watched that person open it. Lance, who was leaning against the wall, straightened as he took the gift and watched Keith walk back to his spot. What if Keith had his name? What would Keith get him? He flipped the square package over and slowly removed the card attached.

**_To: Lance_ **  
**_From: Curtis_ **

He breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. Not from Keith. He tore off the wrapping of the box, opened it, and drew out a round object that looked glass, only it didn’t feel like it. It was too silky smooth. The inside of it had streaks of blue and streaks of red, but also had small, luminescent specks that shone like stars. It looked almost like a nebula or a galaxy contained in glass.

“I found that on our last mission,” Curtis said. “I hope you like it. Thought it might remind you of space. I immediately thought of you when I saw it. I figured it was better than the sweater I planned to get you.”

Lance turned it over in his hands. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed. “Lovely.” He glanced up at Curtis, giving him a watery smile. Something about this choked him up. “I love it. Thank you!”

Curtis looked pleased that Lance appreciated his gift, and Lance handed it to Veronica so she could examine it. 

Two more gifts were opened (including the one Keith got for Shay) before Lance saw Keith grab the blue snowman package. Oh, shit. Game time. His heart rate picked up and he could feel himself break out into a sweat as Keith read his own name, smiled, and sat down to open it. 

“It’s from Lance,” Keith announced, after reading the card. He glanced up at Lance and smiled, cradling the flat, rectangular package in his hands. Everyone else looked at Lance also, with those sly smiles that made him want to yank his hair out. He returned the smile with his own nervous one. Then, as everyone turned back to Keith to watch him open the gift, Lance backed away into the kitchen, turned, and fled out to the porch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith turned the package over in his hands as a small, pleasurable thrill ran through him. Lance drew his name. Lance got him a gift. It would be the first gift Lance ever gave him. He hoped there’d be more. At least, opportunities for him to give Lance gifts as well. Shower the boy with the gifts he deserved.

He tore the paper off only to reveal a plain white box. Curious, he snapped the tape on one end to open it. He reached his forefinger and thumb in it to grab the object inside and pull it out. It looked like the back of a picture frame. He tossed the box aside and flipped it over, expecting it to be some goofy picture of Lance.

His heart dropped.

He was staring at himself, but a self he’d only seen in visions. He was small, a mere baby, but it was who was holding him that squeezed his heart so hard he felt as if he’d died.

Baby Keith cradled in his father’s arms, as his father gazed down at him with a mix of wonder and pride.

One hand let go of the frame and pressed against his mouth to stifle the cry he almost voiced. Tears sprang to his eyes and he struggled against letting them fall. How? How was this possible?

“Lance?” he choked out. He glanced up when Lance didn’t respond.

Only to find no Lance.

The space Lance had been standing in was empty. Everyone looked between him and that space. Frowns appeared and low murmurs. Keith just stared.

“Keith?” Shiro asked. “Keith, are you okay?”

“No…”

“What did…what did Lance get you?”

Keith looked down at the picture again, the hand moving from his mouth to the glass, tracing a finger over his dad’s face. They didn’t share many features, but they had the same skin tone. Same longish hair. His baby self stared back at his dad, a smile dented between chubby cheeks. 

“This…” he said, turning the picture to an angle that Shiro could see. 

“Is…is that you and your dad?”

“Mhm.”

“How…?” Shiro wondered.

“I. I don’t know,” Keith said faintly, looking around. “Lance?” he called. “Where’d he go?”

His hands were shaking as he held the precious picture. He couldn’t believe this. Why? How? How did Lance do this? Why would Lance do this? Why would he disappear when Keith opened it? He had to talk to Lance.

“Keith,” Shiro said in a gentle tone, taking the framed picture carefully from Keith's hands. “He probably went through the kitchen and that leads to the porch. You might find him there.”

Keith nodded absently and slowly got to his feet, pulling off the Santa hat and dropping it on the floor. No one said anything, but all the pairs of eyes of his friends followed him as he crossed the room to the kitchen. Lance wasn’t in there, so Shiro had to be right. He hoped so anyway. His mind was whirling as he passed through the kitchen to the door, which he noticed was ajar. He paused a moment before pulling at the handle. He didn’t know what to say to Lance. Lance, who had given him such a gift. A gift that clenched at his heart and squeezed it. A gift that made him want to cry…that did make him tear up. 

That it was Lance that gave him this gift meant more to him than anyone would ever know. It looked like it was time to be clear with Lance. He took a deep breath before finally reaching to pull open the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lance gripped the top of the porch railing, looking out into the night. Shiro and Curtis owned a pretty home in the country for whenever they were planetside. It was a perfect place for stargazing, and Lance had tilted his head to look up at the dots of light painting the sky. Sometimes, looking up into that vastness, he had trouble believing that he’d been there among the stars. It seemed surreal when he thought of it, like a hazy dream you had on a restless night. 

“Lance?”

His breath blew out. He should have hid in Vero’s ship. Didn’t Shiro and Curtis have a barn on the property? Maybe there was a haystack he could bury himself under. Why didn’t he think of that? Why did he want to avoid Keith in the first place? It was a simple gift. It cost him practically nothing. A message to Krolia, making a print, buying a frame. It didn’t even come close to the price limit they’d set.

Putting on a false smile, Lance tilted his head down and turned it to look over his shoulder at Keith, who stood uncertainly in the open doorway. All he could really see was Keith’s silhouette, with the warm light of the kitchen behind him. “Oh, hey!”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, you know,” Lance answered airily, turning completely around. “Got a little stuffy in there. Needed some fresh air.”

“Just when I open your gift?”

“Uh…I didn’t realize?”

Keith didn’t respond. He pulled the door shut, throwing them back into darkness – a darkness lightened slightly by the waxing moon hanging over the trees at the edge of the property. “Are you asking that, or saying it?”

“S-s-saying it, of course.”

Keith took a few steps closer. “You ran off before I could thank you.”

“I didn’t run off, Keith,” Lance said. “I needed air. _Air_ , Keith, _air_.”

“How did you do it? How did you get that picture?”

Lance's fingers were pulling at each other and he looked down to watch them as if they were detached from his body. “Uh. I asked your mom if she had any pictures or anything.”

“I don’t have any pictures of my dad.”

“I know.”

“It was all lost in the fire.”

“I know.”

“Lance, look at me.”

Lance clasped his hands tightly to still them, forcing his gaze up to meet Keith’s eyes. “I know it’s not a fancy gift or anyth…”

“Do you have any idea how much this means to me?” Keith interrupted. His voice sounded thick, and he cleared his throat after he spoke. “Krolia didn’t tell me she had any pictures.”

“Um, well, she didn’t know if she did. She said she had some storage devices hidden away on one of the Blade bases, along with some things from when she was stranded on Earth. She remembered that when I asked her, so she had to go get them.”

“I can’t believe this.”

Lance couldn’t tell if Keith was happy with the gift, or upset. He sounded upset, and it was too dark to read his expression, not that the King of Poker Faces was easy to read in the first place. “I-I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“If you don’t like it. Or, you know, if I overstepped something. I mean, it is kind of personal. And I know how much you miss your dad. I think maybe I upset you. Like, I’m scared that I did. It’s really why I ducked out, because I’m pretty sure Shiro and Curtis would kill me if you stabbed me to death on their new living room rug. If you got that upset…to stab me. Cause you probably have your blade with you, so I figured I’d come out here so no one got upset. If I did. Did I? Do you like it? Cause I wanted to get something that meant something to you. Something that meant a lot to you. Since, you know, you mean a lot to me.”

Keith watched Lance’s babbling with a slightly open mouth. When Lance finished, realizing what he said at the end, he clamped his mouth shut. Shit. Him and his big mouth when his nerves got the better of him. He really needed to put a muzzle on himself when he was in high stress situations. It looked like it took a few minutes for Keith to sort out what he said.

“I mean a lot to you?”

Lance forced a laugh, which sounded more like a donkey braying. “Yeah, man. You know. Bros and all that. Friends.” He reached up to rub at his neck. “Buddies. Yeah.”

Keith studied him for a moment and Lance wanted to scream and yank his hair out under the scrutiny. His face then relaxed somewhat, his features softening. “Just…bros?”

 _What?_ “Haha yeah. What else?”

“Not many would go to this much trouble to get a friend a gift like this.”

“I resent that. I’ll have you know I would do that, and more, for my friends.”

“Mm.”

Lance felt trapped. What was Keith’s game? “What else could it be?”

Keith took another few steps closer . Lance eyed Keith warily. He didn’t trust this mullet as far as he could throw him. Keith was far too close. Lance pressed the small of his back against the railing, wondering how stupid he’d look should he vault over it and sprint across the yard into the dark. 

“I don’t know,” Keith said. “You tell me.”

Keith placed a hand on the railing on each side of Lance, boxing him in. What. The. Hell? “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.”

 _Fuck._ “Uh, nope, no clue. Nada.”

Keith nodded, and shifted closer, where Lance didn't think it was possible. Keith's arms were lightly pressed against his arms and Lance felt the heat from his body. Oh shit, he didn't need that. Did Lance resolve earlier he was going to confess? How stupid he was to think that. Maybe he could convince someone to let him join witness protection or something. 

“You said I meant a lot to you.”

“Uh huh,” he squeaked out, high-pitched.

“And why is that?”

“Keith…” he whined.

“Lance.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know."

“If you think you know, you tell me, then!”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Keith said. “I don’t want Shiro to win any money.”

“You know about that!” Lance cried.

“Everyone knows about that.”

Lance pouted. “Well, maybe I want Hunk to win?”

“You really want to waste all that time waiting for Valentine’s Day?”

“Fine, okay? You mean a lot to me. You mean everything to me,” he rushed out, still leaning away from Keith. “You’re my sun, my moon, my shining stars. I’d do anything for you; even fly to the other side of the universe to get a Christmas gift for you.”

“Well, you didn’t do that,” Keith pointed out.

Lance pressed his hands against Keith’s (holy-shit-those-muscles-are-tight) chest and tried to push him away. “Ass! I would have!”

Keith laughed, letting go of the railing and reaching up to grab Lance’s hands. Lance’s short shot of anger died a quick death as he met Keith’s gaze. “And?” Keith asked.

“And…” Lance whispered. “I love you.”

Keith’s hands squeezed his tightly and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Lance’s, capturing the gasp Lance let out before deepening the kiss. Everything dropped out of existence for Lance, except the feel of Keith’s lips and tongue and the heat of his mouth. He was breathless when Keith pulled away, and he slowly opened his eyes. Keith was smiling so fondly at him. Lance’s heart started beating again and his ears tingled with anticipation to hear the words back. 

“I love the gift, Lance,” Keith said, his voice low and husky. “And…”

Lance held his breath.

“…I’m glad Shay won the pot.”

With that, he stepped back, shot a very evil grin _and_ finger guns (the nerve!) at Lance, and turned away. It wasn’t until Keith opened the door that the shock wore off. “You asshole!”

Keith’s laugh faded as he went into the kitchen and Lance scrambled after him. He bared his soul to Keith and got nothing for it? Okay. That was a pretty earth-shattering kiss, but that jerk couldn’t say he loved him back?

Keith caught him as he dashed through the door. He grabbed Lance around the waist and pulled him into a hug. Lance squirmed a bit until he felt Keith’s lips near his ear. Keith gave his earlobe a little nibble, which totally did not send a huge shiver down to his tailbone. “I love you,” he whispered.

“That’s better,” Lance grumped. Or tried. He was far too giddy to keep up that façade for long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their friends practically attacked them as they walked, hand in hand, back into the living room, a couple of sheepish grins on their faces. Their friends forced them to admit who confessed first. Lance couldn’t even be annoyed at the little victory dance Shay performed, or the disappointed look from Hunk, or Vero's angry protest for a do-over at New Years, or Shiro’s repeated question of _‘are you sure it wasn’t Keith?_ ’. He was too happy. Too in love. Too caught up in the best Christmas of his life to be upset. Keith kept thanking him with shining eyes for the perfect gift, but Lance could only thank him back. Because Lance knew _he_ was the one to receive the perfect gift this year, from someone who hadn't even drawn his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter. Sometimes I'm funny. @devoosha
> 
> My fanfiction links are posted on Tumblr @ devooshawrites


End file.
